


focus on me

by ghostcribs



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcribs/pseuds/ghostcribs
Summary: Snapshots of the times Natsume and Tanuma care for one another.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Tanuma

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shaking off my dusty writing skills and getting right back into it lol. I’m taking prompts for these here or on tumblr @outtacommission!

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kaname straightens up, or at least tries to, and removes his hand from the desk. Without something anchoring him to his physical surroundings, though, he feels like he’s floating, like he might drift away into the brightness that’s encroaching on his vision. The classroom has gone fuzzy, and when he turns to look back at Natsume, it sends his head spinning.

He’s seeing double; the image of Natsume blurs in and out of focus. He tries to smile. “I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded.” Even through the haze in his head and the ringing in his ears, he can tell his voice sounds weak.

The one thing he knows, though, is that he can’t have Natsume worrying about him. The alarming dizziness that’s come on suddenly is nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. It hasn’t happened in a long time—a _very_ long time—but it’s not like it’s new. He doesn’t think about the fact that the last time he experienced these kinds of symptoms he ended up in the hospital for four days. That’s not what this is. Probably.

Natsume cannot think he’s weak.

“Are you alright to walk home? Let me come with you, just to make sure you—”

That’s the moment his body decides to give out on him. He tries to take a step and stumbles, hands reaching out for something to grab onto, but he’s practically blind with the black dots dancing in his eyes. The ringing in his ears turns into a rushing sort of roar. His senses are completely drowned out and he loses track of Natsume. He can feel his legs lose their strength and distantly realizes his body is falling.

He also loses track of time. He’s not sure if he passed out or just whited out, but when he finally comes to, he’s curled up on the floor next to his school bag. His head is between his knees and he eventually feels a hand pressing on the back of his neck.

“Nn…” is all that comes out when he tries to speak.

“It’s okay, Tanuma,” he hears above him. “The nurse is on her way. You’ll be alright, just breathe…”

Kaname melts into the arms holding him, too weak and exhausted and sick to care much about anything but the fact that he’s always wanted Natsume to hold him like this.


	2. Natsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the last chapter, from Natsume’s perspective.

Something has been off about Tanuma all day. Takashi hadn’t known what exactly could be wrong, but he was sure that _something_ was. Every time he saw him in between classes or at lunch, he’d asked him if he was okay but Tanuma just kept saying he was fine.

Takashi figured it out pretty quickly when he met up with Tanuma in his classroom after school let out. The dark haired boy had still been sitting at his desk, cradling his head in his hand, looking alarmingly pale and tired. 

Now, as Takashi watches him get his books together and stand, he asks one more time. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

The difficulty with which Tanuma pushes himself upright and the tightness of his smile say far more than his words. “I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded.”

Takashi is no stranger to bouts of dizziness, but it’s a lot more frightening when it’s happening to someone he cares about. Especially when that someone has a history of illness and general poor health. He notices everything—how Tanuma’s hands shake as he fastens the clasp on his bag, the unsteadiness in his stance, how his breathing is starting to come in shallow huffs, and especially how the focus is starting to leave his eyes, leaving a dazed and empty stare that’s far more unsettling than he wants to think about. 

He doesn’t want to insult his friend by straight-up accusing him of lying, though, so instead he extends a cautionary hand and says, “Are you alright to walk home? Let me come with you, just to make sure you—”

His outstretched hand is put to use, then, as Tanuma’s knees buckle underneath him. Takashi is barely able to help break his fall. In a flash, he wraps one arm under both of Tanuma’s and lowers him ungracefully but gently to the ground.

The panic doesn’t set in fully until he sees Tanuma’s face up close. He’s white as a sheet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead and circles under his eyes so dark they look like bruises. Takashi presses the back of his hand to his brow and feels a fever burning bright and hot, sending jolts of alarm straight through his gut. It’s obvious that the blood has rushed straight out of Tanuma’s head, so he pushes the boy’s head down between his knees.

By some miracle, Taki chooses that moment to slide open the classroom door. Any happiness to see them vanishes quickly from her face and is replaced with naked horror when she traverses the maze of desks and spots Tanuma curled up on the floor. “What happened?!” Is 

“He’s sick,” Takashi says. “Please, go get the nurse!”

Taki nods once before rushing back out of the room. He can hear her feet pounding down the hallway.

Tanuma stirs minutely in his arms then, and his heart clenches at the pitiful sound that comes out of his mouth. He can’t imagine how terrible he must be feeling right now. His grip on the ill boy tightens protectively. 

“It’s okay, Tanuma.” His voice is surprisingly calm considering how much he’s panicking on the inside. “The nurse is on her way. You’ll be alright, just breathe and focus on me, okay? You’ll be home soon. You’ll be okay.”

Tanuma’s weight shifts to lean more heavily against Takashi’s chest, and something that’s more than concern for a friend tightens in his stomach. With shockingly little hesitation, he runs his fingers through the mop of messy, dark hair and doesn’t think about how holding Tanuma in his arms feels… _right_.


End file.
